Music Festival
by purplecat41877
Summary: Alvin skips part of school to attend a music festival.


Disclaimer: Alvin and the chipmunks are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Music Festival**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville were sitting in class. Just then, they heard some noise and turned towards the window.

"That looks like a music festival," Alvin said. "Let's go when it's time for recess."

"Alvin, we can't leave school in the middle of the day without permission," Simon warned.

"We could get in trouble with the school and Dave," Theodore chimed in.

"How much trouble could we possibly get in?" Alvin asked.

Simon and Theodore didn't answer. They knew there were serious consequences for cutting school.

Just then, the bell rang and all the children rushed out of the room. When they made it outside, Alvin rushed over to where the music festival was taking place leaving Simon and Theodore behind.

"What do we do about Alvin now?" Theodore asked, sounding worried.

"We have to tell the principal," Simon replied.

"Alvin will be mad if he finds out we told on him."

"Maybe but we're doing the right thing."

Simon and Theodore went over to their teacher and explained the situation. After getting permission, Simon and Theodore headed for the principal's office.

* * *

At the Seville house, Dave was writing music when the phone rang. He put the music aside and answered the phone.

"Hello," Dave said.

"This is the school principal," the principal said. "I have Simon and Theodore in my office and we're still waiting for Alvin."

"What happened?"

"Simon and Theodore just informed me that Alvin went to the music festival during recess and we haven't seen him since."

"I'll be right there and we'll get everything sorted out."

"That'll do."

Dave hung up the phone, got his keys, and rushed out of the house. Then he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Alvin returned to the school a couple hours later. He had so much fun at the music festival that he lost track of the time.

"Alvin Seville, please report to the principal's office," the intercom announced a couple times.

Alvin headed for the principal's office. When he got there, he was surprised to see Simon, Theodore, and Dave there.

"What's going on?" Alvin asked.

"I was informed by your brothers that you skipped school to go to the music festival across the street," the principal said.

Alvin glared at his brothers. He couldn't believe they told on him.

"How are we going to handle this?" Dave asked.

"Alvin will be required to report here after school and recess for the next 2 weeks for detention," the principal said. "He will also be on academic probation for 2 months."

"That sounds like a fair punishment," Dave said.

"All of you may go now," the principal said.

Dave thanked the principal. Then he left with the chipmunks.

* * *

Alvin was sitting on his bed when Dave entered the room. Simon and Theodore came in after him.

"How could you squeal on me like that?" Alvin angrily asked his brothers.

"We got worried that something could've happened to you," Theodore said.

"Alvin, what if something happened to you at the festival?" Simon asked.

"Your brothers told on you because they love you and didn't want anything bad to happen to you," Dave explained. "If something happened to any of you, it'd break my heart."

"Sorry I scared you," Alvin apologized.

"It's ok," Theodore said.

"Just don't do it again," Simon warned.

"Alvin, just so you know, for the next 2 weeks, I want you to go to bed 2 hours early as part of your punishment for skipping school and scaring your brothers and I," Dave said firmly.

"Yes, Dave," Alvin said.

Simon and Theodore joined Alvin on his bed and Dave gathered the three of them in his arms. The chipmunks returned the gesture and all of them released each other a few minutes later.

Dave left the room and Simon and Theodore got down from Alvin's bed and got in their own beds. Alvin watched his brothers fall asleep. He decided that he would never skip school again. Eventually, his head touched the pillow and he drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
